


The Penguin & The Doctor

by BatBrainss



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, Erotic, Eyeball Licking, Gay, Hardcore Sex, Homo, Homosexual, Hurt, M/M, Pain, Porn Without Plot, Tears, cumfart, mention of pubic hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBrainss/pseuds/BatBrainss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Strange uses an interesting method to remedy Penguin's mental illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Nice To Meet You, Mr. Cobblepot.

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly one of the sexiest couples ever. My personal fave. Hope y'all like it.

The Penguin snarled, cigar popping out from between his frog-like lips, as he collapsed to the ground. He shook his peanut head around, his vision blurry.

_Where am I?_

"Stand, Mr. Cobblepot."

A sharp blow to Penguin's left flub made him yelp in pain and struggle to his knobbly knees, his head spinning. For one of the first times in his languid life, he was terrified. He didn't know Arkham City would be this different from the asylum. The asylum was like a hospital--nothing more than a closely guarded hospital. This was...a a true madhouse.

"Get off of me!" he shrieked, trying to shoo off a security guard that was beating down on him.

"Shut up, you prick!" The guard hit Penguin right on his hunchback and he collapsed again. Interestingly enough, Dr. Hugo Strange had wanted him standing.

"Mr. Cobblepot, stand."

The Penguin moaned as he was dragged to his feet. He gazed up painfully into Hugo Strange's annoyingly reflective spectacles. As much as he wanted to stare into those cold, calculating eyes, all the Penguin could see was his own bloody, wretched face. In fish eye.

"I don't know what you want with me," Penguin sneered, left side of his mouth twitching.

"Simple. I want your _mind_." Dr. Strange bent over to Penguin's height, spine creaking. "I will subject you to a full psychological profiling in my office. Guards, be gentle."

Dr. Strange's glasses glinted in the harsh lights from above. "We wouldn't want to bruise that...beautiful mind."

The Penguin's good eye bulged as the guards took him up, into Wonder Tower.

 

 

Again, the Penguin woke up somewhere unfamiliar. As his vision cleared, he saw that he was indeed in an office room. Dr. Strange's office room. He could tell from the large portraits of the doctor decorating the walls. And, of course, the unmistakable scent of cologne. Expensive, expensive cologne.

_If I could get one of my boys to nick that, it would go for a pretty price in the black market._

Suddenly, the doors slammed open. The Penguin stumbled backwards and realized in that moment that he was tied up. His heart racing, he watched as the guards escorted Dr. Strange into his office.

"You are a very interesting man, Mr. Cobblepot," Dr. Strange purred, bending over yet again to shove his pudgy face in the Penguin's pudgier one. "I will enjoy studying you."

"Piss off," the Penguin spat, lips vibrating as he spat out the aforementioned insult.

"You are predictable, Mr. Cobblepot. Always so unfriendly." Dr. Strange motioned for the guards to leave the room. "Perhaps I can change that."

The doors slammed shut. Dr. Strange and the Penguin were alone.

"...Piss off!" the Penguin repeated, hoping to inspire some fear in the good doctor's noggin.

"Ha ha ha. You will come to appreciate me, Mr. Cobblepot." The doctor bent over yet again, until he was on the floor on all fours. "Mark...my...words."

It all happened so suddenly. Before the Penguin could say 'piss off', he found his mouth ensnared by Dr. Strange's own lips. They were rubbery and wet, like a used latex glove. The Penguin squirmed at first, but then felt his blubbery face catch fire. He closed his eyes and returned the passionate kiss as Dr. Strange embraced him, pushing him to the ground.

"You smell nice, Mr. Cobblepot." Dr. Strange stuck his nose in the Penguin's sparse hair. "Like...violets. Lilacs."

Dr. Strange shoved his face right in the Penguin's hair, the Penguin's eyes rolling up like marbles. "What, I only smell like purple flowers?" the Penguin purred, broken-bottle-monocle shimmering in the light.

"Precisely, my dear." Dr. Strange giggled ever so slightly as he licked the side of the Penguin's face. "Let me study those eyes..."

With that, the doctor stuck out his bumpy tongue and proceeded to slobber all over the Penguin's eyeball. The Penguin moaned sensually as he felt the thick saliva coat his rusty 'balls. Then, things escalated; the doctor began to undress Penguin.

"As beautiful looking on the inside as the outside I hope," the doctor sneered as he ripped open the Penguin's pants, seeing all the unwashed, sweat-coagulated pubic hair pop out. Hugo Strange pulled down his pants some more, but for some reason couldn't locate what he was trying to...locate.

"...My love..." Dr. Strange poked around the pubic hair, searching for the Penguin's assumed hardness. "Where is...?"

The Penguin turned red. "Micro penis."

Dr. Strange blushed, and then giggled. "Oh, you are full of surprises, Mr. Cobblepot..."

Hugo pulled apart the bonds keeping Penguin's hands together, allowing his lover to embrace him back. The Penguin moaned into Hugo's lab jacket as the doctor plucked out one of his pubes.

"Beautiful," he breathed, studying the matted, unwashed hair. "Just beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as yours!" the Penguin crowed, ripping off the doctor's pants. Dr. Strange was wearing a satin thong, and his buttery thighs were void of any hair.

The Penguin smirked and looked up at the doctor. "Brazilian?"

The doctor blushed hard. "I am but a well manicured gentleman."

The Penguin snickered. "Like Wayne?"

Hugo grinned. "Like Wayne."

The Penguin chuckled as he plucked away the thong. Out popped Dr. Strange's erection, waiting to be freed from human bondage.

"Oh, it's so big..." the Penguin crooned, eyes growing.

"You know you want it, Mr. Cobblepot." The doctor smirked, cheeks all red and sweaty. "Take it."

The Penguin giggled and placed his simian mouth over Hugo's hardness, sucking and swaying and shaking. Dr. Strange moaned loudly and twisted about on the plush carpet, eyes bulging in and out.

"OSWALD!" he screamed. "I LOVE YOU, OSWALD!"

The Penguin tried to say 'I love you, too', but he couldn't. Finally, the doctor came in the Penguin's mouth, and he was finished.

"That was fantastic," the doctor purred, kissing the Penguin on his loose mouth.

"Oh, I bet you liked that, didnt'cha?" the Penguin chortled, kissing Hugo back. "Now it's _my_ turn!"

"Later, perhaps," the doctor said lazily, pulling up his pants. "For now...we chat. Rest. Watch Protocol 10...my masterpiece...unfold."

The Penguin was disappointed, but he didn't want to upset his lover. They both curled up next to eachother watching Arkham City burn, the embers dancing about in their respective spectacles.

"The fire..." the Penguin whispered. "...it reminds me of when I was a kid."

"Mm?" Dr. Strange purred, glasses tipping ever so slightly on his nose.

"...when I was a lad...my house burned down...and..." His eyes filled with tears. "...My mother died."

Hugo was quiet. The glasses slid off his nose even more, revealing his soft eyes. The Penguin began to cry, and Dr. Strange held him close.

"Shh. It is okay. I am here, Mr. Cobblepot. As long as I am around, you will be safe."

The Penguin hoped it was true. It felt like it was true. Because the Penguin loved him. The Penguin, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, loved Dr. Hugo Strange.

_We'll be safe._

The Penguin giggled and shut his eyes, and the two lovers went to sleep.

 


	2. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Hugo deepen their penetration sessions, and also their relationship. Issues come up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to continue this puppy. Enjoy y'all.

When the Penguin woke up, Hugo was lying next to him. His hot morning breath was beating on the Penguin's monocle, and it annoyed him somewhat.  
"...God damn it...." Oswald rubbed the condensation off his monocle, and the action of rubbing his rubbery flipper against the glass was enough to rouse the doctor from his pleasant sex-induced slumber.  
"Oswald," he purred, smirking. "Are you up for some morning loving?"  
"I'm hungry," Oswald spat, his huge belly swinging about furiously. "When's breakfast??"  
The Doctor smiled in his wry, arousing way. "Breakfast..." He pulled down his pants, revealing his micropenis. "...is served."  
"No! I want real food!" the Penguin wailed.  
Hugo frowned, closing up his legs to hide his micropenis, which was already doing a pretty good job of hiding behind his nasty pubes. "My love...my TYGER guards can fetch us some appealing breakfast in a heartbeat...guards!"  
Some guards waddled up, eyes dancing about eagerly in their sockets. Hugo snapped his fingers, but frankly this action came a bit too late. The guards had already been summoned.  
"Fetch me and Mr. Cobblepot some breakfast," he purred. "I will have eggs benedict with pumpernickel toast. Cultured butter, if you will." He smirked and looked towards Oswald, who was busy picking some smegma off the tip of his cock. "Oswald? What would you like?"  
"I'll have some eggs and toast," he burped.  
The good doctor laughed delicately. "My, my, you are a man of simple tastes...I like it."  
Oswald couldn't help but grin, his grey rolls of skin getting uncomfortably pulled across his pudgy face. "And I like you, Doc."  
The TYGER guards left to make the food, and of course they would not be making the eggs benedict or the pumpernickel toast. It would be just bread and water for Oswald and the good doctor, because supplies were low in Arkham City and nobody had the time nor resolution to get them.  
But that mattered little. Oswald and the Doctor had gotten lost in eachother's beautiful, languid eyes.  
"My, my, Mr. Cobblepot..." Hugo purred, stroking Oswald's sagging jowls. "You have the most beautiful...mysterious...yet, troubled..eyes...."  
"I could say the same about you, Doc," the Penguin started. "But I don't know half the shit you just said."  
The Doctor laughed. "Ha ha ha. Perhaps you could use a dictionary...or...my manhood..."  
Hugo proceeded to open up his legs again, revealing his tiny dick nestled safely in his untamed forest of filthy pubes. Oswald recoiled.  
"...Eh...I'll take the toast n' eggs," Penguin muttered.  
Hugo's piggy eyes slanted, the good doctor starting to become annoyed at the Penguin's lack of interest in his parts. "...Oswald? I thought..I thought you loved me."  
"Yeah, I do!" the Penguin cried, his eyes getting glassy. "I just--! I'm hungry is all! Can't a man be hungry in the morning without thinking of sex?"  
Hugo frowned. He did indeed think it was odd for a man to be hungry in the morning and not be thinking of sex. But then again, Hugo Strange was raised in a troubled household. His father was a tramp and his...his mother died. It had been a huge event in his life and was the sole reason why Hugo was a troubled man.  
"Sir," said a TYGER operative, holding a plate of freshly buttered toast. "We have the toast and water."  
"?" Hugo stood up, micropenis bouncing. "I asked you to get eggs benedict--"  
"We ran out of eggs," the TYGER operative lied.  
Hugo frowned and accepted the toast, which was actually not freshly buttered at all. He sadly chewed the rubbery toast and stared at the Penguin, who did the same.  
"Ay, this bread is bad!" the Penguin complained as he threw the bread onto the floor, after failing to chew out a bite.  
Hugo was silent as he licked the rubbery bread, trying to imagine it as the Penguin's dick.  
"...Do we have any coffee? Tea?" The Penguin got up and began looking through the doctor's desk, all while he was butt naked. "Orange juice?? ANYTHING?!"  
"Oswald.." Hugo whined, standing up, his pubes falling out.  
"That does it!" The Penguin overturned the desk, papers and pictures of Hugo falling over and breaking. "I'm outta here! I'm going to find me some real breakfast!"  
"NO!" Hugo screamed as the Penguin left the room, hairy ass jiggling. "OSWALD!! COME BACK!!!!"  
But it was too late. The Penguin had left the building. Hugo rushed over to the window and watched the Penguin, naked, angrily walk away.  
Hugo gasped and then began crying. Some TYGER officers came over and tried to cheer him up, but Hugo killed them with his AR-15.  
"Oswald..." Hugo growled as he angrily put on his red silk bathrobe again, micropenis now thoroughly out of sight. "I will teach you not to disrespect me..."


End file.
